futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
American Unifismball
Americanism is the Main Ideology of New USAball and Republic of Canadaball Introduction The ideology, was strongly influenced by an Ideology from Malaysia named Demokratik Melayu. The ideology was created by some Nationalist American and Canadian Politicians and Civilians. Here are some traits of the Ideology: * Nationalism- To unite the people of Canada and America to cooperate on the region's stability and stuff * Liberal Democracy- They believed that The Minorities in Both Countries should have equal rights as the majority race, And they decided that not the leader should have rights that what the country should become, but the people. * Secularism-The group of Politicians agree that Religious Ideology will go extreme and will not allow that, also they wanted the people to live in a multiracial community. * Anti-Fascism- They believe that Fascism, Nazism is an extremely racist ideology and will not allow that in the region. * Anti-Racism- As the ideology Strongly supports Secularism, The ideology was also extremely against Racism and Racists. * Anti-Zionism/ STORM- America accuses Israel and STORM for being racist to religious people, and so does Canada. The two countries was also against the two Nazi Countries. * Anti-Imperialism- They have a strong stand against Imperialism, they think that Imperialists are ("A smaller version of Nazis") * Anti-Wahhabi- The people think that Islam and other religion teaches peace, but Wahhabism teaches Killing others and Violence, the group of people condemned Wahhabism, saying that ("A violent ripoff of Islam" and "A terrorist religion that no one will be dumb enough to follow") Fred Gregson Thought Fred Gregson was the leader and founder of the DLUA and New USAball. He was a nationalist. and he wanted to be allied to every country. He went to numerous places and visit to improve relationships with the country. He disliked racism and nazism, and he wanted to exterminate them out of the American Continent. * Destroying all precence of Nazism, Imperialism and Racism in America, this characteristic was also used by Yasuko Nishizawa, second President of Japan. * No tolerance to Wahhabism and Zionism, as Gregson had called them "Fake religions that are created by Nazis and racists to kill innocents." He also passed laws to destroy any types of ethnic hate and discrimation in the country, stating that America "Should be a fair society" * He proudly supported the people united against the enemies of America stating that "Every country has the right to stand up against their enemies, And so does the people." He also is pro-life, making America one of the country with the best human rights. * He was inspired by former leaders of the past like Bashar Al-Assad of Syria, Ayatollah Khomeini of Iran, Emannuel Macron of France, Shinzo Abe of Japan, Xi Jinping of China, Moon Jae In of the former South Korea, Mahathir Mohammad of Malaysia, Mahatma Gandhi of India and Nelson Mandela of South Africa. As he stated that they are "Heroes of the past" Daniel Fredrickson Thought Justin Peterson Thought Category:Ideologyball Category:Pro-American Category:Pro-Canadian